1095
David and Hallie put a doll representing Barnabas in the dollhouse, but it is destroyed. Synopsis Teaser : Terror slowly builds on the great estate of Collinwood. For the children, knowing their fate is to end in Rose Cottage, make a doll of someone who will join them. It is Carolyn who enters the playroom, meets Gerard, and begins to live on two levels. One in the present, and the other in the past she herself never knew. And this night, she prepares the surprise which she has promised. Carolyn, possessed by Leticia Faye, gives a concert in the drawing room. Julia rushes in and begs her to stop, but it's too late and Carolyn finishes her song. Julia leaves to go check on the children. Carolyn starts singing again, but she faints. Act I Julia returns to the drawing room and Carolyn soon revives. She feels very weak, but wonders why Julia didn't like her song. Julia points out that Carolyn singing a song was the fourth event that led to the destruction of Collinwood, but Carolyn thinks her clues are bogus and everything will be fine. Julia goes upstairs to check on the children. The two pretend to be doing school work and claim to know nothing about the song Carolyn was singing, even though they were eavesdropping. Julia decides to leave, and Hallie still wishes they could tell someone about what is happening. David, however, has a plan. At the Old House, Barnabas rises from his coffin and goes upstairs. Julia rushes in and informs him that Carolyn sang her song. Act II Julia tells Barnabas she feels that Carolyn is possessed because she now claims she has a second sight and has interacted with Gerard. Barnabas recalls Pansy Faye from 1897 and notes that she sang the same song as Carolyn did, but Julia doesn't think Pansy could have lived in both 1840 and 1897, because she was still young at the turn of the century. Barnabas feels Gerard has inadvertently given them a clue, and the two head back to Collinwood. At Collinwood, Barnabas arrives to check on Carolyn and asks her questions about the song she sang. Carolyn claims she read the song in a book, but has never heard of anyone named Pansy Faye. Barnabas challenges Carolyn to use her second sight to see into the past and discover how she learned her song. Carolyn then has a vision where she can see the playroom, but the vision ends and she falls into a state of confusion. Julia asks her to take them to the playroom, but Carolyn thinks they are crazy because there is no playroom at Collinwood and breaks down. Barnabas decides they need to get the children out of the house immediately. Act III In David's room, David has created a doll of Barnabas and plans to put it in Rose Cottage, and hopefully he will be able to help them. Hallie isn't sure his plan will work, but decides it is worth a try. Later that night, Julia puts Carolyn to bed and Elizabeth tells her and Barnabas they need to leave Carolyn alone. Barnabas wants to take David and Hallie to Stokes' house, but she refuses to allow it. Meanwhile, the children enter the playroom and place the doll of Barnabas inside Rose Cottage. Act IV Everyone convenes in David's room and Barnabas and Julia sense Gerard is somewhere in the house. The children do not feel anything, but Elizabeth is evasive. Barnabas makes up his mind and tells Elizabeth he is taking the children out of the house whether she likes it or not. The children go back to the playroom and discover the doll of Barnabas has been taken apart and thrown on the floor. Elizabeth finally agrees to let Barnabas and Julia take the children out of the house. Barnabas and Julia go to collect the children, while Elizabeth enters the drawing room by herself and calls out for Gerard, asking what he wants her to do. Barnabas goes to search for David, but he isn't in his room. Meanwhile, David goes downstairs and walks out of the house in a trance. He calls for Gerard. Memorable quotes : Hallie: David, sometimes you scare me. ---- : David: (about Barnabas) He's different. ---- : Barnabas: Elizabeth, all the children and everyone in this house, their lives hang in the balance. Are you willing to risk them? ---- : David '''(finding Elizabeth, Barnabas and Julia in his room): What is this? A convention? ---- : '''David: Carolyn singing? She must have flipped out. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard Hawkes / Leticia Faye * Kathleen Cody as Hallie Stokes * David Henesy as David Collins Background information and notes Production * This was the final appearance of the character Elizabeth Collins Stoddard before the destruction of Collinwood takes place in 1109. In 1113, it will be revealed that she was killed by Gerard. The character will make one more appearance in 1198 after the tragedy has been averted. * Closing credits scene: Collinwood playroom. Story * Carolyn was never interested in music. * David doesn't like homework, the middle ages history work, and school in the summer. * Barnabas mentions that Pansy Faye could not have been alive in 1840 as she was not that old when she appeared in 1897. * GHOSTWATCH: Barnabas, Julia and Elizabeth sense a strange presence. Then, David is drawn outside by Gerard's presence. * TIMELINE: Months have passed since Jeb Hawkes's death (occurred in 980). A concert was held in 1839 on today's date (the concert occurred the day after yesterday's entry). Bloopers and continuity errors * In Act I, Joan Bennett seems to have perhaps forgotten to say her line at first. After Carolyn awakens from her faint and says, "I finished my song," there is an incredibly long pause (even after the two close-ups of Elizabeth and Julia) before Elizabeth says, "Yes, dear." * Jonathan Frid flubs: "Get it... That quickly..." and "Julia...uh, Elizabeth..."; he also refers to 1995 as "1998." * As David walks down the stairs towards the end of the episode, frantic whispering can be heard and becomes very noticeable as he reaches the front door. This also sounds like it may be some kind of soundtrack bleed from something else rather than studio personnel. * In Act 2, when Barnabas and Julia arrive at Collinwood to talk to Carolyn about her song, Elizabeth seems to mistakenly address him as "Barn" or "Barna." * Julia coughs after hanging up the phone trying to call Stokes. * In David's room, Barnabas calls Elizabeth "Julia" at first but corrects himself when he tells her they must take the children from Collinwood. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1095 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1095 - The Hallie Parts Gallery ( }}) 1095k.jpg|Fainting Spell 1095q.jpg|Barnabas & Julia 1095z.jpg|Carolyn's Vision Category:Dark Shadows episodes